


[Podfic] Only Love Proudly and Gladly and Well

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Courtship, Endearments, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Singing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofOnly Love Proudly and Gladly and Wellby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Three months into his relationship with the White Wolf, Warlord of the North and terror of the continent, Jaskier goes back to Redania as part of the Warlord's negotiating team. They return with a treaty...but there are unexpected consequences to revealing his place at the White Wolf's side.This will make a lot more sense if you have read With a Conquering Air first.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 40
Kudos: 179





	[Podfic] Only Love Proudly and Gladly and Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Love Proudly and Gladly and Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497486) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 03:42:38  
**Size:** 234 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Only Love Proudly and Gladly and Well - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-03-only-love-proudly-and-gladly-and-/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack03_OnlyLoveProudlyAndGladlyAndWell_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:01:29
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:37:04
  * **Chapter 3:** 01:12:45
  * **Chapter 4:** 01:31:41
  * **Chapter 5:** 02:00:24
  * **Chapter 6:** 02:36:24
  * **Chapter 7:** 03:07:39



### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always adored!


End file.
